


Lord of the Red Wake Up!

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Sometimes a bit of heroism leads to something more.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Lord of the Red Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentines Fic Exchange of the Yugioh Shipping Server for Kamaloba!
> 
> I hope you like this gift and I wish you a merry month!

Tristan and Joey had parted a few corners ago and Joey ready regretted not taking him up on the offer of a warm, homemade meal. His own father would not have prepared anything for him, leaving Joey to scavenge around their home for something to bite or in the worse case wait until the man had fallen into a drunken stupor and steal some of his money. 

But Joey was too prideful to accept his best friends' offer. And so he found himself on his usual route home, smiling at the shop owners and usual townsfolk he knew. Even though at some point he had run with a gang, they all seemed to think about him as the same small child he had been years ago. 

They were too good, had the same hopes as Tristan and Yugi. He did not quite see the good in himself, but with Tristan, he could understand. The dude was his best friend after all. With Yugi not so much since much of Joeys, free time was passed with bugging the kid and making fun of him. Joey would go far enough to say that they bullied him, especially when the kid broke out into tears. 

But it was too easy. For a short time, while doing it, it made him feel better. Not so miserable, and no matter what Yugi would still look at him with big eyes and a kind smile that made Joey regret everything. 

And then he would start to remember the confession. The thing that made it all so much worse because Joey could only reject him. It had been four months ago when Yugi had caught him alone and in a shy stutter had said 'I love you'. 

Joey couldn't be gay, so of course he had made fun of him and regretted it ever since. 

It's only when he passed some alleyway that he heard a blood-curdling scream. He was not the only one hearing it, but he was the one reacting the fastest. His feet carried him into the unusual dark sideways, the creeping coldness making goosebumps break out across his skin. It did not deter him. 

Hot blooded he rushed to the end, coming to an abrupt halt once he saw 'it'. 'It' was something that could have jumped out of those monster movies, it's height twice of Joeys and it's green-scaled body monstrous and muscles. Its eyes were slits and its tongue long and forked like a snakes. Limp-in its arms was the woman that screams they had heard, it's tail swished.

'Shit, I must be dreaming', thought Joey. He had expected some slimy bastard he could punch in the face and not whatever that thing before him was.

It looked straight at Joey and Joey was sure he was done for. But then its nostrils flared and its attention was diverted.

"In the name of the Hearts, I am punishing you!"

Screeched a high pitched voice that sounded familiar to Joey. There on top of the high buildings surrounding the alleyway stood a person looking like they escaped the next convention. They wore a very pink and blue dress with a cartoony staff and a too big wizard hat.

And then said person sprang from the towering building, swinging its staff. The monster dropped its victim in response and jumped up to meet its opponent. 

In a spur of the moment, Joey took off to get the unconscious woman, using the distraction to get her hopefully out of harm's way and in a more comfortable position by bundling his school jacket up and using it as a pillow. 

The magic girl or whoever was fighting the monster shot a beam at the thing, burning some of its scales. It screeched and smacked its foe across the air. The magic girl landed across from Joey a bit worse for wear -

"HOLY SHIT, Yugi is that you???" 

That hairdo, those amethyst eyes, Joey was sure that only one person in the world looked like this. Yugi Mutou. 

Yugi looked up to the civilian after his name was called out, blushing upon the realization it was Joey. A hefty mistake as the monsters next hit connected just a second later. This time Yugi did not catch himself and lost the grip on his staff. 

Joey winced, watching. He guessed that close combat was never Yugi's forte, hell look at him and his small thin arms. Though he had to give it to him that he still stood up after that hit. 

But the monster did not wait for Yugi to recover. Not knowing what to do, Joey threw himself at the thing. It did not matter, all fear he felt was unimportant at the moment. Yes, he teased and ranked Yugi often, but thinking about living without the other was something he could not too.

It was a dumb idea but probably not even the dumbest idea Joey ever had. There had been dumber ideas most certainly, but as he is thrown across the alley, he thinks, this is the most painful one.

He landed beside Yugi's magic staff. He doesn't even feel the pain from the impact that much, so much adrenaline is coursing through him. Its when his eyes focus on the staff in front of him.  _ Maybe he could throw it to Yugi.  _

Joey scrambled to grab it, but the moment he touches the thing everything becomes blurry. 

"LORD OF THE RED WAKE UP"

It's his own voice shouting the phrase, but he can't remember making himself say it. His body moves on his own accord and suddenly Joey transforms.

He prays he doesn't end up in a skirt like Yugi. 

In the end, he stands in some kind of pose covered in black armor.

"In the name of the Dragon, I will purge your evil!"

There was no time to think about his weird transformation or the stupid phrases he spewed. Yugi's staff was still in his hand, the buzz of magic it gave off has not stopped yet. Without a second thought, Joey threw the staff to Yugi. Battered, but standing on his own, the boy caught it. 

Joey grabbed the sword on his back, the motion felt far more familiar than it should. The metal of the blade is dark and the sword heavy enough that he has to hold it with both his hands. He doesn't think when he starts to charge. 

The monster turned around snarling, letting go of Yugi who had been able to catch his staff. As Joey set to strike with his sword, the monster swiped with its claws. Blade and claw met, the power of the strike forcing the monster a step back. Later Joey would ask himself how he did that because before he clearly was the weaker one. 

"I call upon the curse of the hexagram, activate Spellbinding Circle!"

It's Yugi who used his short moment of freedom to cast a spell. Strange symbols started to revolve around the monster, drawing ever closer circles until its completely bound. Without the ability to move, Joey's next strike cut the monster. It screeched, a high pitched sound, before dissolving in a shower of dark particles.

Joey's first concern is Yugi, who had sunken to his knees. Running to him, Joey just simply hugged him not caring that his own armor wasn't a comfortable cushion to be pressed against. Yugi had to suffer through it, because Joey needed this. Though the smaller boy did not seem to complain.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, I'm so sorry."

Joey mumbles over and over, his heart felt light that Yugi was safe and in his arms. Yugi pushed at him, enough that his face wasn't pressed against the armor anymore. He looked up, confusion on his face. 

"What...why?"

And Joey looked at him, his heart pounding loudly.  _ Could he really say it? _ Because this near death encounter made things so much clearer, showed him what's truly important. Joey knows now where his heart belongs. And his father could not be worse than a nearly four meter tall lizard monster. 

"For everything. I love you…."

The smile Yugi broke into was like the sun, bright and perfect and Joey feared he might be blinded by it. The magic around them disappeared. It was just them, Yugi and Joey, without the armor and the dress. In normal clothes and with only faint bruises left over from where they had been hit.

It's Yugi who reached out and cupped his face and planted a totally innocent kiss on his lips. It was barely a peck.

_ Not enough,  _ thinks Joey. He goes after Yugi, planting his own lips on Yugi's. He did not think the other could get any redder in the face, but the other proved him wrong. Joey did not fare any better. It's Yugi who wriggles out of his clutch.

"We should get the ambulance." 

This time its Joey's turn. "What?"

Yugi's gaze moved from Joey to the alley. Joey follows it, his vision landing on the woman proposed up by the wall.

"Oh." Was all he left to say.


End file.
